


90% Luck

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How any of them are still alive is a total mystery with all the shit they pull.  Yamaguchi once said that it’s 90% luck, 5% their coach and their sensei, and 5% Ennoshita being calmly awesome in the background.  No one else could come up with a better explanation.</p><p>(A collection of my Haikyuu drabbles and fics, mostly Karasuno-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chipmunk Cheeking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [90% удачи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490319) by [MsFlaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy)



Tsukishima watches in almost morbid fascination as Kageyama continues to shove bite after bite of food into his mouth before chewing a few times and then swallowing it all with one huge gulp.

"I don’t really _want_ to look,” he mutters to Yamaguchi, “but I can’t look away.”  His friend laughs and shakes his head, turning his attention to his own lunch, nodding a polite hello when Tanaka and Nishinoya join them.  ”No, seriously Yamaguchi.  He’s over there chipmunk cheeking his way through his lunch again.  How does he shove that much food in his mouth and not choke on it?”  Tanaka and Nishinoya are eyeing him and he frowns.  ”What?  It’s weird.  Normal people can’t fit that much food in their mouths at once.  I know I can’t, can you?”

Tanaka looks down at his lunch and then grins.  ”Hey Noya.  Bet I can fit more food in my mouth at once than you can.”  Nishinoya’s eyes light up.

"You’re on!"

There are many days that Tsukishima regrets his life choices that led him to volleyball.  The day Hinata and Kageyama started getting along and becoming doubly annoying.  The day he got hit in the face three times because some bubbly shorty can’t serve properly.  The day he met Nekoma’s captain.

Today.  Today is definitely one of them.

Chipmunk cheek king Kageyama seems to have some competition for most food stuffed into one’s mouth at one time in the form of Tanaka and Nishinoya whose cheeks are stuffed to the point of bursting.

"What’s going on?"  Hinata’s cheery voice grates on Tsukishima’s already worn nerves and he sighs as Hinata bounces in place next to him.

"I’m watching chipmunks apparently."  He glances up in time to see Tanaka poke at Nishioya’s bulging cheek and let out a muffled laugh, pieces of food spraying from his lips.  "Disgusting chipmunks."

"Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai are, what did you call it Tuskki?  Chipmunk cheeking?"  Tsukishima rolls his eyes and cleans up his lunch.

Hinata has already left their side of the conversation and is looking between the two older teens in fascination.  He pokes one cheek and then the other and Tsukishima briefly contemplates the life choices that have led him to being able to understand Tanaka’s chipmunk cheek speech when he tries to talk.

"Don’t make me laugh or I’ll spit this everywhere."  He garbles out.  Hinata giggles and pokes at Nishinoya’s cheek instead, earning himself a muffled cough and a playful bat of his hand.

"I speak chipmunk."  He mutters to himself and then shakes his head.  "It’s time to leave.  Let’s go Yamaguchi."  It’s as much the sight of the Sugawara and Sawamura heading their way as it is the sight of Hinata telling corny jokes and trying to tickle the other two into spraying their food everywhere that makes him want to leave and thankfully Yamaguchi understands.

They’re just standing up when it happens.

The captain steps up and leans over to see what Hinata is giggling at and Hinata digs his fingers into Nishinoya’s side and the back of Tanaka’s knee and they both burst out laughing.  Which consists mostly of them both spraying their mouthfuls of food all over the captain’s shirt while they gasp for air and fall onto their backs.

Everything stops moving for a moment and Tsukishima decides now is the best time to be anywhere that isn’t here.  He’s good at it.  It’s a skill he’s honed - Yamaguchi calls it “ghosting out” and he doesn’t entirely hate the name - after being around the team for awhile.  It’s kind of his thing (along with being sarcastic and rude and tall.)  He takes everything going on into account in an instant, figures out an escape route, and can be gone just like that.

Unfortunately he occasionally tends to forget an important factor.

Sugawara.

Who currently has his hand gently wrapped around Tsukishima’s elbow and is smiling softly at him and if a smile can make him feel that unsure about his immediate future and his chances of living to see it he never wants to see Sugawara frowning at him.

In the end he’s not entirely sure how he’s the one being held responsible for it when Kageyama started it by not eating like a human being.  But Sugawara is giving him a smile and Sawamura is copying it and it’s probably safer and much less effort to just give in.

"Like I said  _normal people_ can’t fit that much food in their mouths.  Sorry for making you spit food out of your mouths like monkeys and spraying the captain.”  He turns to his captain and vice captain and gives a slight bow as Yamaguchi snickers behind him.  ”May I leave now?”

Their smiles only grow and Tsukishima once again wonders at the choices he’s made that have led him to being on this team of idiots.


	2. Lord Puffington of Mews

"His name is what?"  Kuroo is leaning over Tsukishima’s shoulder and he shoots him a look of irritation from his seat on the bench.  No one asked Kuroo to butt in.  Hinata been curious about the scratches on Tsukishima’s arm and when he told him about the cat Kenma, who had wandered over to them at some point after the last training match, has asked his name.

"Lord Puffington.  We call him Puff."

"What kind of name is that?"

"One my older brother chose.  Is that a problem?"  Tsukishima asks.  Kuroo shakes his head, hands raised in surrender, and takes a step back.

"No problem at all.  Just an unusual name is all."  

Yamaguchi trots over and collapses on the bench next to Tsukishima.  This earns him a frown he doesn’t see from Kuroo when he leans against Tsukishima’s shoulder and looks at the phone.  ”Oh, Tsukki, is that a new pic of Mew?”

"Mew?"  Kuroo asks and leans back in again.

"Yeah."  Yamaguchi smiles up at him.  "Lord Puffington of Mews, Sacred Catcher of Salmon.  I call him Mew for short."  Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s grin growing with each word out of Yamaguchi’s mouth and he stands up and shoves his phone into his pocket.

"You sure your brother named him?"  Of course Kuroo’s just full of questions today.  Apparently the practice matches weren’t doing much to tire him out this time around and Tsukishima vows to fix that the next time they play against each other.

"What?"  Yamaguchi looks from Tsukishima to Kuroo in confusion.  "No, Tsukki-"

"Let’s go."  Tsukishima grabs his friends shirt sleeve and practically drags him from the gym.  Leaving Kuroo to grin as he watches them leave.


	3. Uncle Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Ruru is Ruru and she knows how little it takes for me to want to do a thing and yet she encourages me… also because she has things like classes and projects and *shudders* here’s a little dorkery ruritto to help you through…  
> inspired by this [comic](http://alcieart.tumblr.com/post/112916173980/rip) by alcieart

The gymnasium goes silent as the ringing echo of the ball rebounding from Tsukishima’s block and slamming into Ushijima’s face fades.

"I think you killed him," Hinata says as he creeps up beside Tsukishima, face torn between awed at the action and freaked out that his teammate just fulfilled his threat of killing someone via volleyball.  Though the threat is usually aimed towards Hinata or Kageyama.  It’s gonna be even scarier now that Tsukishima has actually accomplished it.

"Oops," Tsukishima states, blinking down at the still form of Ushijima before starting to turn away and to rotate positions.

Loud cackling and hooting from the crowd makes him pause mid-step and he rolls his eyes as the gymnasium comes back to life, voices roaring and the members of the other team crowding around their fallen comrade.

"That’s our Tsukki!" Rings out loud and clear even through the din and he shakes his head.

Akiteru glances to the side where two teenagers, just a couple years younger than himself, cheer his brother’s impressive block.  They’re wearing different school’s sports jackets and clinging to each other, pointing excitedly at the court.

"I made that!  Bokuto!  WE made that!"  The one in the red jacket cheers and grins.

"Kuroo, man!  That’s our baby down there!  All grown up!"

Akiteru is very confused as to why those two are claiming to have made his baby brother.

"Our crows are leaving the nest," the red jacketed teen says with a sniffle as he leans against the other teen a little later.

"Don’t let Sawamura hear you call them yours."  A third teen, wearing the same white jacket as Bokuto, sighs.  "I won’t protect you from him."

"I’m not afraid of Papa Crow," Kuroo says smugly and nudges the fourth teen, also in red.  "Right, Kenma?"

"I’ll be sure to have Hinata let him know for you."

"Kenma!  No!"

Akiteru turns his attention back to the game, pushing his questions about these boys to the back of his mind as the match continues.  Glad that his brother and his brother’s team have apparently found some interesting friends.

—

"Our baby!"  The Karasuno team files out of the locker room, the excited high from their victory pulsing through them and even Tsukishima can’t find it in himself to be too upset at Kuroo and Bokuto’s teasing shout.

"Our baby all grown up."

"Just last month he was our frowny little baby," Bokuto sniffs dramatically and loops his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders.

"Now he’s our frowny little baby who committed murder by volleyball!"  Kuroo coos and tosses his arm over Tsukshima as well.

"Excuse me?"  Daichi steps up, arms crossed, and gives them both a look.  A look that, directed at anyone on his team, would send them running.  Kuroo and Bokuto only grin wider and Tsukishima is convinced now more than ever that they truly have no sense for danger.  "Whose baby?  Last I checked Tsukishima was ours.  Not yours."

"Tsukki," Kuroo pleads in a voice so silky smooth it makes him a little sick to his stomach, "who do you love more?  Papa Kuroo," he grins and makes what is probably supposed to be a cute face, "Papa Bokuto," Bokuto puffs up and winks at him, "or Papa Daichi," Kuroo sneers but they all know it’s in jest.

Tsukishima glances between the captains and then finally shrugs Bokuto and Kuroo’s arms off, stepping over to rejoin his own team.  “Uncle Akaashi,” he states almost sweetly, smirking when Kuroo nearly chokes on his own sharp inhale.


	4. Buzz Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all because I was messaging toxixpumpkin last week and at one point I said _I just said (out loud) to myself “oh yeah my phone went buzz buzz and I haven’t checked it yet”_ And then conversations happened and now I’ve done this....

It’s been a grueling week of studying under the maniacal tyranny of Tsukishima the dictator and Ennoshita of the disapproving eyebrows - honestly Hinata is pretty sure that Ennoshita’s disapproving eyebrow raise and head shake is even worse than Daichi’s glare and Suga’s soft sigh of disappointment combined and that’s impressive.  He truly will make a good captain next year.

It’s finally Friday and all they have to do is make it through this afternoon’s practice and they get two days off.  Two whole days to recover from the evil of school and studying and Tsukishima’s knowing smirk and Daichi’s extra laps and drills for each unsatisfactory mark one of them brings in.

They take a break before their final round of practice and Hinata drops onto the floor next to Yamaguchi with a dramatic sigh rolling onto his back and nudging Yamaguchi’s knee with his head.

“How can you be friends with such a jerk?”

“Tsukki’s not so bad,” Yamaguchi replies after he takes a drink of water.

“Maybe not.  But he wasn’t calling you a sunflower with the IQ of a radish and the social skills of a child.  Whatever _that_ means.”

Yamaguchi sighs and leans back on his hands as he watches his best friend snark at Kageyama and laugh at the snarl he gets in response.  It’s not that Tsukki truly hates the others, if he did he’d never help them with their studying no matter what Daichi tried to threaten him with.  It’s just that Tsukki doesn’t like letting people in close to him and Hinata and Kageyama barrel through whatever defenses Tsukki tries to throw up most days in their wide-eyed enthusiasm for volleyball.  An enthusiasm that Tsukki is just finally starting to feel running through his veins again.

Before he can even try to find a way to explain any of this to Hinata the other teen mutters something and starts giggling.  Yamaguchi glances down at Hinata and then up to where he’s looking, face turning red in his attempt to hold back his giggles.

“Buzz buzz,” Hinata mutters again, just loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear him as his eyes settle on Tanaka throwing his head back and laughing at something Noya said.

He feels the laughter bubble up inside him as Hinata giggles softly beside him and he tries to stop it.  Because he knows after the week he’s had, the week they’ve all had, it’s going to be uncontrollable and loud.  What comes out is a high pitched half snort half groan that makes Hinata giggle even louder.

Hinata looks up at him, eyes wide and starting to water, and grins.

Yamaguchi freezes and claps his hands over his mouth.  Hinata wouldn’t.

“Buzz buzz,” Hinata squeaks out, voice higher pitched than Yachi’s during one of her panics, and Yamaguchi tries not to give in.  He tries so hard.  “Buzz,” Hinata pushes at his cheek until he gives and turns his head to see Tanaka again, “buzz.”

Yamaguchi hiccups and then starts giggling.  The giggles last a few seconds until he hears Hinata giggle-snort and then he’s laughing loud enough that he draws Asahi’s attention.

“Yamaguchi?  Hinata?  What’s so funny?”  The third year asks when he jogs over to them.  It takes a moment before either of them can answer.

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath and giggles out a single “Buzz,” before breaking down into laughter.

Hinata finishes for him by mumbling a second “Buzz” and when Asahi simply tilts his head in confusion Hinata points past him towards where Noya and Tanaka are currently trying to separate Tsukishima and Kageyama and whispers loudly, “Buzz buzz!”  Asahi glances around nervously as Yamaguchi flops onto his back and starts laughing louder, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes when Hinata mutters “Buzz buzz” again.

Everyone’s watching and Asahi creeps back towards Suga and Daichi, eying the two first years like they’re explosive devices about to go off.

Hinata starts hiccuping and laughing at the same time, face bright red, and Kageyama stomps over to him and squats in front of him.  He grabs Hinata’s shirt and shakes him.

“Breathe dumbass.  What the hell’s got you so stupid?”

“Buzz buzz,” Hinata gasps out in between giggles and Tsukishima wanders over while Suga and Daich watch cautiously.  Yamaguchi giggles and waves as Tsukishima settles down next to them with an amused tilt to his smirk.  

He nods when Yamaguchi giggles out a breathy, “Tsukki, buzz buzz.”  He knows there’s nothing to be done when his friend reaches this level of stupid giggles other than to just ride the storm out so he just takes a drink of his water and watches Kageyama shouting at Hinata some more.

“Do you think we’re pushing them too hard?”  Suga asks Daichi as they watch two of their first years rolling on the floor giggling and crying and whispering to each other.  “I mean this can’t be normal can it?”

Daichi considers it a moment before shrugging.  “If they have the energy to laugh stupidly on the floor they can’t be too bad off, right?”  Suga sighs beside him and he feels a snake of guilt slithering up his spine.  “But we could maybe see if Coach will let us call it a day?  It has been a long week.” He hurries to add.  He understands as well as anyone, maybe even better than most, the power of Suga’s disappointed sighs.

 

Ukai watches from the sidelines as his entire team falls into disarray.  The first years are on the floor, the third years are whispering to each other and giving the first years worried glances, and the second years just look very confused.  Yamaguchi and Hinata are the color of tomatoes from laughing and Kageyama is nearing that level from his shouting.  Tsukishima is getting far too much enjoyment out of the whole thing.  Suga is sighing and frowning at Daichi and Asahi while they look sheepishly between each other, the ground, and the first years.  Noya and Tanaka are starting to argue about something while Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita watch the entire thing unfolding with the same mildly confused look Ukai can feel on his own face.

He rubs at his forehead as Tanaka and Noya run over to the first years and join the fray.  

He’s honestly worried for these kids.  He has no idea if they’re ever going to be able to function in the world on their own.  He’s suddenly imagining a future where he’s 40 and they’re calling him at 3 in the morning because someone fell down the stairs or almost set their kitchen on fire and they aren’t sure what to do.

He feels pretty confident that Suga, Daichi, and Kiyoko will manage fine on their own and be able to live alone.  Asahi too if he can ever stop being so nervous about everything.  But the rest of them?  Not a chance.  Ok.  Maybe Ennoshita.  But definitely not the others.

Honestly he’s not sure what’s worse: the thought of all of them being roommates so they can maybe collectively survive or the thought that some poor soul will find them hot enough - or whatever kids these days looked for - to date and end up having to deal with all of their shenanigans.  Because he’s pretty sure that these kids are not going to give each other up after high school.

He never imagined that one day he’d hope his kids - because damn it they were his kids now and _that’s_ a scary thought - would all just date each other but honestly that seems like the safest option for all parties concerned, including himself and his 40 year old self’s sanity.

Practice ends twenty minutes early when he simply tells Suga and Daichi to lock up after they’ve cleaned up and he’ll see them Monday.  He should probably feel a little guilty for leaving Hinata and Yamaguchi rolling on the floor in their own tears.  But when he hears Kageyama’s shout of “What the hell’s so funny about ‘buzz buzz’?” he realizes maybe it’s not just his 40 year old self’s sanity that needs to be protected.


	5. Papa Daichi

They’re a family.  Everyone in school knows that by now.  They know if you mess with one of them you’ll wind up facing them all.  They also know that if there’s an argument among the volleyball kids or with even one of them that the best course of action is to find Daichi or Suga as soon as possible.  Even Asahi can often calm whoever it is down quick enough to avoid serious trouble.

“Daichi-san,” he glances up where one of his classmates is hovering in the classroom doorway, “your kids are fighting again.”  He groans and drops his forehead to the desk because how did it come to this?  He is pretty sure that the number one on his jersey does not mean he needs to be the first called in these situations.

“Which ones?”

“The tall one and the short one.”  Unfortunately that doesn’t really narrow it down and he groans again before standing and heading out the door.  “They’re near the second year’s classrooms.”  His classmate calls after him helpfully as he heads for the stairs.

He just wanted to play volleyball.  That was all his little first year heart had dreamed of.  Sure being captain was a fun dream to have from time to time.  A dream that grew closer and closer until it smacked him in the face and he was suddenly in charge of other guys. 

He just wanted to play volleyball in high school.  Not be a dad.

But it’s too late, he thinks as he rounds the corner near the second year’s classes, because they all have team numbers and he’s... attached to them.  Even as he’s pulling two of them apart and honestly when his classmate had said the tall and the short one he hadn’t expected it to be Tsukishima and Noya.  Tsukishima and Hinata maybe.  Noya and Tanaka possibly.  The only thing stranger he thinks would have been breaking up a fight between Yamaguchi and Asahi.  But the point is that even as he’s scolding them both with Tsukishima barely containing his eye roll and Noya struggling to launch himself out of Daichi’s grip and back at the first year he has a strange fondness for them.

He’s also going to have an ulcer or something before he graduates.

\--

Suga walks in one afternoon to find him sitting alone on one of the benches in the gym.  Suga’s shoes squeaking as he walks to Daichi is the only sound echoing through the gym.

“What’s up?”  Suga drops onto the bench next to him and bumps their shoulders together.

“I got attached,” Daichi mutters and drops his head into his hands.

A laugh draws their attention and they both watch as Asahi and Kiyoko slip into the gym with Noya and Tanaka chasing after them, Noya bursting into the gym and launching himself at Asahi with a shout, laughing when Asahi’s eyes go wide as he fights to keep them both from falling down.  The rest of the team starts filtering into the gym and they easily hear Hinata and Kageyama’s loud voices and the squeak of Yachi’s surprised voice when Tsukshima steps into the gym behind her and bumps into her.  Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, and Yamaguchi are all quietly discussing something as they enter. 

Suga’s hand is warm and comforting where he runs it across Daichi’s shoulders and down his spine.

“I think we all did.”

\--

“Aw, Tsukki, none for me?”  Yamaguchi asks and Daichi has to look twice because sure enough there’s Tsukishima with some kind of snack in his hand and a bored look on his face.  The first and second years eye Tsukishima warily at the sudden appearance of him with a snack.

“Tsukishima,” Daichi sighs as the rest of the team energetically goes to explore the gym they’ve been given permission to use for the weekend.  They’re eager to explore before the other team shows up for the weekend training session and Daichi was hoping for a few minutes of peace before Kuroo and the rest of the cats burst into the scene.  “I’ve told you before to stop doing that thing.”

“Ghosting out,” Yamaguchi supplies helpfully.

“Whatever you call it.”

“I’m always back on time.”  If Daichi didn’t know any better he’d think that Tsukishima was pouting.  But he does know better.  Tsukishima doesn’t pout.  Tsukishima plots and provokes.  He would make an excellent decoy of sorts with his words and sharp tongue if he could control it right.

“That’s not the point.  We’re not at Karasuno.  It’s dangerous to just go wandering in a new place like that all the time.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.  I’m not Hinata.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolds him and Daichi can’t completely keep the smile from his face and the sigh Tsukishima lets out.  No one will ever be able to replace Suga but Yamaguchi’s starting to take the steps forward to start to fill the hole Suga will leave and it makes Daichi feel proud to know that the team will be able to function when they graduate.

“Thanks for the concern I guess,” Tsukishima mutters and Daichi waves them away.

“It’s all part of the job, Tsukishima.”  He bites back the ‘you’ll understand when you have kids someday’ remark.


	6. Yours, Mine, and Ours

Daichi bows one final time and doesn’t straighten back up until the principal leaves.  The man doesn’t stomp out - such an action is more fitting for children after all - but he comes close.  The gym door slides shut and Daichi groans.

“Why am I always the one getting scolded when they do something stupid?”  He asks as he flops onto the floor at Suga’s feet.  Somehow Tanaka and Tsukishima arguing over something before school even started was his fault.  Like he had any control over their mouths and the random stuff that spewed from them.  “Why do I always have to apologize for every dumb thing they do?”  Suga settles onto the gym floor next to him with a soft smile and runs his fingers through Daichi’s hair.  His eyes drift shut as he slowly relaxes against the floor.  The door slides open and Asahi steps inside after glancing around to make sure the principal had left.  “Why are they _your_ kids when they’re being good and getting praised and _my_ kids when they’re being little shits?”

Suga hums thoughtfully for a moment.  “Because they get their awesomeness from _me_ so obviously I must claim my efforts in raising them by accepting the praise for them being so smart and kind.”

Daichi opens one eye and pins Suga with a look.  “So... you’re implying that I am a little shit since they are too?”

“Well it had to come from someone,” Suga states with a smile and a soft pat on his shoulder.  “And it certainly didn’t come from Asahi.”

The teen in question freezes, eyes wide as Daichi lets out a humorless laugh and pushes himself up into a sitting position.

“I claim Ennoshita, actually,” Asahi states, cheeks flushing when Suga and Daichi both stare at him in surprise.  “The only one who really stays out of trouble.”  Asahi glances around the gym and leans forward like he’s sharing a secret.  “I’m not sure any of the others are safe for me to try and claim to be honest.  Not even Yamaguchi.”

Suga giggles a little and pats the ground in front of him until Asahi sits down with a roll of his eyes.

“Those freckles hide so much.”  Daichi shakes his head.  “And that cowlick.  They had us all fooled.”

“Well,” Suga says, “considering he teases Tsukishima of all people we probably should have seen that one coming a little.  Ennoshita is going to have his hands full next year."

“You sound proud of that.“

“Of course I am, Asahi.  If Ennoshita is Daichi’s Papa-crow-in-training then Yamaguchi is my Mama-crow-in-training.  Mamaguchi.”

Daichi chokes on his own breath and blinks at Suga.  “Mamaguchi?”

“Hey if they can call me Sugamama I reserve the right to name one of them my successor.”

“The sly little shit who has everyone fooled by his innocent looks.  You picked well.”

Suga gives Asahi a look like he can’t believe what he just heard and slowly drags his gaze over to Daichi.

“Just what are you implying, Daichi?”

“That you’re a sly little shit,” Daichi states calmly, already pushing himself up from the floor and stepping back out of Suga’s reach.  “But that makes you a wonderful Mama Crow,” he calls out as Suga grabs for him and he jogs away across the gym with a laugh.  “Right, Asahi?”

“Please don’t involve me in this.”

“It’s just too bad they missed out on your good looks and charming personality Daichi.  Instead they’re just little shits.”

“Except Ennoshita,” Asahi announces.  He gulps when they both pin him with a stare.  “Shutting up now.”

Asahi refuses to explain to the other team members what happened to Daichi’s school uniform or why he has to walk home in his shorts.  He refuses to explain the reason Suga’s left shoe is missing.  He also refuses to explain why he was found sitting against the wall of the gym laughing so hard he was crying when the others made it to practice.


	7. Googly Eyes and Bulk Glitter

"Kageyama why won't you serve the ball?"  The setter frowns down at the ball in his hands.  


"...it's staring at me"

Daichi’s eyes narrow as he turns to Suga.  Suga smiles back at him, face a picture of innocence and kindness and insufferable patience.  He settles onto the bench and pats the spot next to him.

Daichi sinks onto the bench with a groan.

"You bought him MORE?  Suga why?"

"Because I'm awesome."

Hinata cackles from across the gym and Daichi looks up and spots something on the back of Tsukishima’s shirt.  He squints and then sighs when he spots the circles on Tsukishima’s back.  Hinata cackles again and makes a shushing motion when Yamaguchi opens his mouth.

“Who even gave Hinata googly eyes in the first place?  Who honestly thought that was a good idea?”

“Kozume from Nekoma I think.”

 

**_ Your setter sent Hinata googly eyes. _ **

**_ Why? _ **

_ Because Kenma and Hinata are friends.   _

_ And Kenma is a troll.   _

_ A few months ago he told Bokuto to send me a glitter bomb. _

_ I still find glitter in my underwear some days. _

**_ If you ever catch wind of anyone sending Hinata glitter warn me. _ **

_ Believe me.  I will.  Glitter is an evil we all stand together against. _

 

Daichi stares at the wall above his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.  He has no idea how the hell he is supposed to some day explain to the principal why there is a line of googly eyes leading up the wall.  Apparently Hinata is using it as some kind of growth chart to measure how high he can jump.

“There are googly eyes crawling up the wall, Suga.”

“Yes there are Daichi.”

“Why?  Why me?”

“Because you’re our fearless leader.”

“When did I agree to that?”

“When you became captain.”

“Ah.” Daichi shrugs and eyes the line of googly eyes again.  “Makes sense.”

 

Asahi stands in front of him and fidgets and Daichi sighs before he even knows what’s going on.  Because he can already guess it has something to do with Hinata and googly eyes.  There have been googly eyes everywhere.  On volleyballs.  Water bottles.  Clipboards.  

He glances downwards, following Asahi’s gaze.

Asahi’s shoes.  There are googly eyes on Asahi’s shoes.

This is his life now.

 

Hinata got googly eyes onto Coach Ukai’s headband.

Daichi can not believe it.  He’s not sure if Ukai doesn’t notice them or just doesn’t care.  Hinata looks prouder than Daichi has ever seen him and he isn’t sure if that should scare him the way it does.

 

_ Bulk.  Glitter. _

_ You have been warned. _

 

Daichi’s eyes widen when he hears Hinata’s shout of laughter outside the gym door moments after reading his newest texts.  The door flies open.

“Guess what Suga bought me!”

Suga smiles sweetly from the doorway from behind Hinata’s shoulder.  “Sugawara Koushi you did not.”  Daichi feels a vein pulsing in his forehead as Suga’s eyes widen slightly before he giggles.

“I did.”

Suga should not sound so proud of what he’s just done.  Of the chaos he has just unleashed.

“And you have the nerve to imply that  I am the one who is a little shit.  I knew they got it from you.”

 

**_ Do you know any good ways to get glitter out of... everything? _ **


	8. Woes of the Middle Child

“But isn’t just kind of funny that Asahi is the youngest yet the biggest third year on the team?”  

Tsukishima slowly blinks his eyes open and rolls his head to squint at Hinata from his spot lying under the tree outside the gym.  “Is this seriously the point you’ve been trying to make for the last twenty minutes?”

“Come on, Tsukishima.”  Hinata bounces closer, no doubt staining his uniform pants with grass, and leans over him, staring at him imploringly. “Even you have to see the humor in that.”

“So Suga is the oldest and Asahi is the youngest.  I don’t really see why that’s supposed to be so funny.”

“Because Suga’s the oldest and he has the whole mother-protector thing going on.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and sits up, shoving Hinata out of his face with a grimace.  Some days he couldn’t believe he almost willingly hung out with these dorks before, and sometimes after, practice.

“I agree with Tsukishima,” Kageyama says with a frown on his face like he’d just swallowed something disgusting.  

“Don’t strain yourself,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath, then adds, “you’re only agreeing because you’re the youngest yourself.”  Hinata gasps and spins on his knees to give Kageyama an almost hurt glare, like it was his fault Hinata had forgotten that fact.  “You’re the absolute baby of the Karasuno team.”  Tsukishima smirks when Yamaguchi snickers.  He spots Suga coming and gets to his feet to go wait by the club room door, leaving Hinata and Kageyama to snap at each other, or wrestle, or whatever they do doing their arguments these days.

 

It’s been three days and Hinata refuses to let the subject of Kageyama being the youngest on the whole team go.  He even went so far as to mention that Yachi is older than most of them, a fact that for some reason actually manages to set Tsukishima a little on edge for the afternoon each time she squeaks or jumps in surprise at something.

Three days and, honestly, Tsukishima is surprised it takes Kageyama so long to snap and chase Hinata down, pinging him in the back of the head with a volleyball serve so pinpoint accurate Oikawa was probably shivering over at Seijou without knowing why.  Tsukishima actually laughs out loud when Hinata sulks his way back across the gym, rubbing the back of his head, and drops onto the bench next to him with a huff, muttering under his breath about “stupid Kageyama” and “totally uncalled for” and a few other things that Tsukishima is pretty sure Hinata shouldn’t say around his little sister and he wonders where Hinata heard those things from.

“Obviously wisdom doesn’t always come with age.”  Tsukishima smirks.

“What was that, Tsukishima?”  Suga’s sweet voice freezes him to the core and he feels his throat go dry; even he’s not brave enough to sass Suga intentionally.

“Oooh, Tsukki’s in trouble,” Yamaguchi sing-songs lightly as he jogs past them, snickering behind his hand and glancing over his shoulder at them.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he yells after him, jumping to his feet and walking away from Suga.  He wasn’t running away, not at all.  It was just that Daichi was getting ready to start practice and Tsukishima should join the rest of the team.  Not because there was safety in numbers or anything.

“Sorry, Tsukki!”  Yamaguchi’s voice floats back to him and he frowns at him.  Sometimes he felt like he scowled more than Kageyama did, though only when he’s around his fellow first years.

“I wanna sass Tsukishima and live to tell the tale,” Hinata mumbles as he plods along behind him, still rubbing his head and pouting at the floor.

Tsukishima was pretty sure he wasn’t a bad enough person to deserve the headache that was this team, and all the teams and players that seemed to flock to them.  Though he could be wrong.


End file.
